Brothers United
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: AU. With his comrades slain, Cecil is forced to team up with his older brother, Golbez, in order to take down Chaos. No yaoi/incest in here


****WARNING! The following contains spoilers from the game. If you have not completed all of Destiny Odyssey or begun Shade Impulse and do not want to be spoiled, do not read****

**

* * *

**

**Dissidia Final Fantasy**

**Brothers United**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**The following quotes said in the game DO NOT belong to me**  
**

"Your fate is to fall..." said Cosmos. "...Into true darkness."

The scenery around the Warriors of Cosmos began to change dramatically. It went from a peaceful area filled with shallow water and dancing lights, to one with a violent storm of fire in a desolate wasteland. No longer were they in the Goddess of Harmony's sanctuary. They were now in unknown territory; Cecil Harvey knew that much. And as far as he could tell, the territory did not belong to Cosmos.

"Cosmos!" he heard the young man, Tidus, shout.

They all turned to see Cosmos facing a new enemy; one that neither Cecil nor his comrades had ever seen before. He was a winged, horned demon-like being with four arms, blood red eyes and incredibly sharp teeth. As he hovered in the air in front Cosmos, he laughed, as if mocking her. Who – or _what_ – was he, Cecil wondered. Then, one name was uttered from Cosmos' light colored lips.

"Chaos." she said with a calming tone.

The Warriors of Cosmos, Cecil included, charged at the God of Discord, hoping to protect Cosmos. But a bright light shone from Chaos' eyes and they all became paralyzed where they stood.

"For all your wandering," muttered Chaos darkly. "Still you end up in purgatory. What a shame, Cosmos."

"This is not for you to decide. What they must know is true darkness."

"Your wish shall be granted. I will extinguish all light!"

At that moment, the God of Discord raised one of his arms, summoning a pillar of flames that consumed the Goddess of Harmony.

"Cosmos!" another young man, Squall, cried out.

There was no reply from her; there was no sound from her at all. Not even a cry of pain. Once the flames dissipated, a group of pyreflies were seen floating away to parts unknown. All of the Warriors of Cosmos, who were able to move again, were horrified by what they saw. To Cecil, it was like his heart tore itself apart from the inside. He tried hard to deny it, but deep down, he knew it was true. She was gone; Cosmos was dead. Chaos shifted his gaze to the ten warriors, with coldness filling his eyes. Luneth, the Onion Knight, tried to charge at him in fury, but was held back by Firion and Zidane seeing that the young boy couldn't take on Chaos by himself.

"The world is unchanging..." Chaos muttered quietly, then began addressing the Warriors of Cosmos. "Powerless beings... fall into the shadows of despair... and be gone."

As soon as the sentence was finished, Chaos snapped his fingers and instantly, the sounds of footsteps and swords being drawn. Cecil turned around, only to find that the Warriors of Chaos were approaching them. Cecil's gasp of shock caught the attention of his fellow comrades, who also turned to look. Tidus, shaking in rage, charged at them, with sword in hand. Before anyone else could follow him, the Cloud of Darkness shot a particle beam through his stomach, allowing him to crumble to the ground, with a pool of blood forming around his lifeless body. Shocked, Cecil, Firion and Arus (the Warrior of Light) ran over to his side to see if he was still alive. Event though the rest of the Warriors of Cosmos were about to do the same, they were attacked by Chaos' minions.

"Tidus!" shouted Arus.

Firion flipped Tidus onto his back and checked his pulse, even though it was apparent that he wasn't breathing.

"Is he really...?" asked Arus.

"He's gone... dead." replied Firion with despair.

"That can't be...!" commented a sorrowful Cecil in disbelief.

Arus clenched his teeth and fists in anger and grief. He then unsheathed his sword and ran off to fight alongside the other Warriors of Cosmos. For the first time in a while, Cecil was unsure as to what to do. He looked at Firion with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Go ahead," said Firion whipping out his bow and arrows. "I'll stay with Tidus. You help the others. I'll give you cover."

"Right..." nodded Cecil.

Cecil pulled out his lance and ran towards where the battle was, with Firion shooting arrows at their enemies. As Cecil drew closer to the battle, he could already see that some of his other comrades had fallen too; Zidane, Squall and Cloud. He didn't see how they were killed; he was more focused on the fact that they were dead and how the pain filled his heart even more. Cecil then engaged Sephiroth in combat, their weapons clashing against each other in swift movements. While holding a block against one of Sephiroth's attacks, Cecil noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Bartz was thrown by Emperor Mateus into Luneth, who were both then sucked into a black hole created by Exdeath. Out of horror, Cecil fully turned his head, just in time to see the black hole close; Cecil was too late to save them.

"You're distracted." muttered Sephiroth cooly.

Cecil then turned his attention to Sephiroth, who punched the former hard enough in the solar plexis that Cecil couldn't breathe. Sephiroth then took the opportunity to trip Cecil and attempt to stab him while he was still on the ground. But Cecil managed to roll away from the attempted stab. While he tried to catch his breath and a fast rate, Cecil witnessed two more of his comrades fall; Terra and Arus. Terra died in a flurry of explosions caused by Kefka and Arus was pierced by Garland's blade. Cecil couldn't believe what was happening. He and his comrades were losing to the Warriors of Chaos. And he was powerless to save his comrades.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Cecil muttured with sorrow. "How did they get so strong?"

"That's for us to know, and for you to never find out." said Sephiroth who swung his sword, cutting open Cecil's chest.

After crying out in agony over his harshly aching wound, Cecil placed his hand over his wound to keep pressure on it. He couldn't die just yet. He then took his lance and shot several spheres of darkness at his opponent, though, to no avail, as Sephiroth merely blocked and dodged them. Cecil then blocked some of Sephiroth's sword attacks, but moving around for the former was difficult with the pain of his wound. Sephiroth then punched Cecil to the ground and stepped on his throat, in order to keep him from dodging again. As Cecil struggled to breathe, he heard a loud, painful death cry from Firion near by. Was this the end, thought Cecil. Was Chaos meant to win after all? Were the efforts of the Warriors of Cosmos in vain? These thoughts surged through his mind as Sephiroth raised his incredibly long sword, preparing to thrust the sword into Cecil's skull.

"Have you any last words to say?" asked Sephiroth.

Cecil merely tried to gasp for air.

"Good." said Sephiroth, smirking.

But before the fallen hero could destroy Cecil, a wave of electricity threw the former across the field, giving Cecil a chance to breathe. Someone then grabbed Cecil by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. He was surprised to see who it was. It was someone that wasn't on the battlefied the entire time both sides were fighting: his brother, Golbez.

"Broth- brother..." spoke Cecil, trying to gasp for air.

Golbez didn't reply, though. He was too busy checking his surroundings. Without warning, Golbez wrapped his midnight blue cape around the two of them, then teleported them out of the battle.


End file.
